LEGEND
by Moorena
Summary: Legenda itu memberinya harapan akan kebangkitan kembali jiwa yang telah mati. Benarkah legenda itu nyata, ataukah hanyalah sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur semata? / Membuat Haruno Sakura yang telah mati terlahir kembali tentu membutuhkan pengorbanan besar. Apa yang akan kaukorbankan, Sasuke? / AR. SasuSaku.


LEGEND

.

.

.

.

.

Legenda itu memberinya harapan akan kebangkitan kembali jiwa yang telah mati. Benarkah legenda itu nyata, ataukah hanyalah sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur semata? / Membuat Haruno Sakura yang telah mati terlahir kembali tentu membutuhkan pengorbanan besar. Apa yang akan kaukorbankan, Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari permbuatan fanfiksi ini

Strory by me

AR, typo, OOC. Terinspirasi dari Mahabharata.

Supernatural/hurt/comfort/romance

[Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura]

Happy birthday, Sasuke.

Happy birthday Queen of Tsundere, HanRiver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun terlewati setelah perang yang mengerikan itu berakhir.

Uchiha Sasuke merenung, memandangi bulan purnama yang bersinar terang dari jendela kamarnya. Pria yang pernah menjadi penjahat kelas atas ini kembali mengabdi pada tanah kelahirannya. Naruto, Sang Hokage yang baru telah mengusahakan pengampunan untuk Si Bungsu Uchiha. Tetap saja, semuanya sudah berubah. Rumah ini, rumahnya, sudah tak lagi sama seperti dulu, dua tahun sudah berlalu, namun semua terasa berbeda.

"Sasuke," terdengar suara gadis yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di depan pintu, memegang nampan yang berisi makan malam.

"Sasuke." Sekali lagi ia memanggil dan kembali ia tak mendapat jawaban.

Uzumaki Karin mengembuskan napas berat. Selalu seperti ini. Gadis berambut merah itu meletakan nampan yang dipegangnya tadi di meja, lalu beranjak ke luar. Meninggalkan pria dengan mata sekelam malam itu dalam kesendiriannya.

oOo

"Bagaimana?" tanya Juugo saat Karin sudah turun ke lantai bawah.

"Sama saja," jawab Karin tak bersemangat. Ia mencintai Sasuke, sangat, dan semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Jadi, sudah pasti ia ikut sedih melihat Sasuke yang menjadi seperti ini. Pun Suigetsu yang biasanya banyak bicara hanya bisa diam. Seakan menyerah dengan kondisi dari pemilik rumah tempat mereka bernaung.

Tim Taka sangat setia pada Sasuke. Saat Uchiha terakhir itu memilih kembali pada Konoha, mereka pun mengikutinya tanpa ragu. Bersama, mereka meperbaiki kembali rumah milik Sasuke yang sudah bertahun-tahun ditinggalkan. Membantu pria membangun kembali Kepolisian Konoha.

Naruto bukannya ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama di masa lampau, ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada penduduk Konoha kalau Sasuke dapat dipercaya.

Harusnya semuanya berjalan sempurna. Perang telah berakhir, Sasuke telah kembali, perdamaian kembali terjaga. Namun, realita yang terjadi tak seindah kenyataan. Sasuke memang perlahan-lahan kembali dipercaya, akan tetapi ada yang berbeda di sini. Sasuke yang pendiam semakin seperti orang bisu. Menolak bicara dengan siapa saja, hanya hal yang benar-benar darurat yang bisa membuatnya membuka mulut. Pria itu seperti tenggelam dalam jurang penyesalan tak berdasar. Sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi, serta ayah dan ibunya adalah salah satu penyebab terbesar penyesalannya. Namun, yang menggiringnya tenggelam semakin dalam adalah _kematian_ Haruno Sakura.

Gadis yang mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya untuk mencintai Uchiha Sasuke telah wafat. Ia mencintai Sasuke dengan segenap hati dan jiwanya. Bahkan Karin pun sadar betapa besarnya cinta gadis itu pada Sasuke. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, adalah pelita terakhir yang menerangi jiwa Sasuke. Api terakhir yang memberikan kehangatan. Satu-satunya gadis yang ia izinkan masuk ke dalam hatinya yang rapuh. Gadis yang gugur dalam perang karena kehabisan cakra, layaknya kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang terlepas karena tertiup embusan angin.

Kematian gadis itu memberikan dampak besar. Bukan hanya bagi Sasuke, tapi bagi seluruh desa. Selama hampir setahun belakangan, orang-orang mulai menerima kepergian gadis itu. Mengenangnya sebagai salah satu _iryo-nin_ yang paling dicintai. Semua, kecuali Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu diam karena tak ada lagi keceriaan dari Haruno Sakura. Dia diam karena pelita terakhirnya telah padam.

Pemuda berusia hampir delapan belas tahun itu diam, karena ia tak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengusik senyum Haruno Sakura yang ada dalam benaknya. Jika ia merespon orang lain, maka itu tandanya perhatiannya akan teralihkan. Tidak. Ia tidak akan merespon siapa pun. Ia tak ingin senyum penghangat kesepiannya teralihkan barang sedetik pun. Ia bisa mendengar ulasan strategi saat rapat dengan Hokage dan petinggi desa, ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan, keluhan, saran, semuanya dapat ia dengar. Ia hanya tak ingin bayangannya akan gadis itu terganggu karena merespon mereka.

Sasuke sama sekali tak sadar kalau kondisi inilah yang membuat teman-temannya cemas, menganggap dirinya berdelusi kalau Haruno Sakura masih hidup.

.

oOo

.

Sasuke menatap datar Nara Shikamaru yang mendatanginya siang ini. Bisa dibilang relasinya dengan pria yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas itu kurang begitu baik. Mereka tak saling menyukai sejak awal. Sejak kepulangannya pun mereka berdua jarang sekali berinteraksi—kecuali jika ada rapat antara Hokage dan kepolisian. Jadi, apa yang membawa Sang Penasihat Hokage berada di Kantor Kepolisian Konoha siang ini?

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," kata Shikamaru yang seolah mengerti isi pikiran Sasuke, "aku menemukannya saat mencari gulungan kuno di Perpustakaan Desa."

Pria itu pun pergi setelah meletakan buku lusuh berwarna biru di meja Sasuke. Tampak masih ada sisa-sisa debu yang dibersihkan seadanya.

DEWA INDRA.

Begitulah kira-kira yang tertulis pada sampul buku tersebut. Sasuke tak tertarik—belum. Buku itu belum bisa menarik atensinya.

Kembali ia mempelajari lembar-lembar pengaduan yang diterimanya. Sesekali matanya melirik pada buku tipis tersebut. Nara Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang dengan senang hati atau sukarela memberikan bantuan padanya. Hari ini, pria dikenal amat malas itu mendatanginya tanpa ada perintah dari siapa pun, jelas hal itu bukanlah hal biasa.

Sejenak ia menyingkirkan pikiran yang menari-nari di dalam kepalanya. Kembali ia fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sedetik kemudian, sekali lagi ia melirik objek tua berwarna biru yang mengusik rasa penasarannya. Ada sesuatu yang memanggil-manggil dirinya untuk segera membuka buku tersebut.

Sasuke menyerah, dibukanya lembar demi lembar buku yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Awalnya tak ada yang menarik, tulisannya seperti legenda tentang dewa dewi pada umumnya. Saat hampir menutup buku yang ia rasa sia-sia karena sudah membuang waktunya selama hampir setengah jam, ia menemukan satu paragraf yang sangat menarik.

"Dewa Indra memang tak tertulis dalam sejarah mau pun legenda. Dewa Indra seperti dewa yang terlupakan, tapi tak ada yang tahu, Dewa Indra memiliki peran besar yang sama sekali tak terduga sebelumnya. Dewa Indra adalah Dewa Petir, disebut juga Dewa Kahyangan atau Dewa Surga. Setiap 500 tahun, pada saat gerhana matahari absolut, saat di mana seluruh planet di dalam sistem tata surya bersama seluruh satelitnya berada pada pada satu garis lurus dengan matahari, Dewa Indra akan kembali. Gerhana matahari absolut adalah saat di mana kegelapan total terjadi di seluruh penjuru. Kesadaran semua orang juga akan hilang selama beberapa saat sampai matahari menampakan kembali sinarnya. Jika ada orang yang sanggup bertahan dari dahsyatnya gerhana matahari absolut, maka ia berhak meminta pada Dewa Indra salah satu jiwa yang berada di surga untuk dilahirkan kembali. Orang yang menemukan titik nol bumi akan bertahan pada saat gerhana matahari absolut terjadi."

Hening selama beberapa saat. Lalu, Sasuke kembali membaca paragraf tersebut berulang kali. Terus ia baca. Tak ada satu huruf atau tanda baca yang ia lewatkan. Sasuke terus membacanya sampai ia yakin pada apa yang baru saja dibacanya tersebut. Setiap kali ia mengulang membaca paragraf tersebut, semakin dadanya bergemuruh. Harapan itu ... apakah masih ia miliki?

.

oOo

.

Pintu ruangan Hokage dibuka dengan begitu kasar, memberikan suara keras yang cukup untuk mengagetkan siapa saja. Suasana sore yang tenang menjadi cukup terusik. Nara Shikamaru yang berdiri di sebelah _Rokudaime Hokage_ tersenyum—senyum yang seolah berkata 'aku tahu kau akan datang'.

"Teme, ada apa?"

"Apa kauyakin Sakura masuk surga?"

Naruto menganga sejenak. Pertanyaan itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang mungkin ditanyakan oleh orang seperti Sasuke. Pertanyaan itu seperti pertanyaan anak kecil pada orang tuanya.

"Te—"

"Dia gadis yang baik. Aku yakin pintu surga terbuka untuknya," jawab Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah menduga bahwa Sasuke akan menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Tentu saja? Itu pertanyaan bodoh, Teme," timpal Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus memberiku izin untuk berada di perpustakaan mulai saat ini sampai seminggu ke depan.

"Tanpa batasan waktu," tambahnya lagi.

Tidak menunggu persetujuan Naruto, pria dengan mata sekelam malam itu beranjak pergi. Sasuke tak ingin membuang waktu. Semakin cepat ia menemukan informasi mengenai gerhana matahari absolut dan titik nol bumi, maka semakin cepat pula ia dapat menyusun rencana untuk mengembalikan gadis itu ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Tak kusangka ia percaya pada legenda kuno itu," ujar Shikamaru.

"Legenda itu, ya?"

"Hn." Pria pemalas itu sedikit menyeringai.

.

oOo

.

Seluruh isi perpustakaan ia jelajahi tanpa kenal lelah. Mencari informasi mengenai gerhana matahari absolut ternyata bukan perkara mudah. Sepanjang pencariannya, ia hanya menemukan informasi mengenai gerhana matahari biasa. Sama sekali tak ada keterangan mengenai gerhana matahari absolut. Pun demikian dengan titik nol bumi. Tak ada catatan yang menerangkan mengenai kedua hal tersebut.

Karena frustrasi, ia menedang beberapa gulungan kuno yang tampak berserakan di lantai. Sampai sekarang belum ada hasil apa-apa yang ia peroleh. Pencariannya selama beberapa hari ini sia-sia belaka. Emosi yang sedang tak stabil membuatnya ingin membumihanguskan perpustakaan ini sampai rata dengan tanah.

"Tenangkan dirimu, bocah," tegur Senju Tsunade yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Sasuke. Kalau saja mantan Hokage ini tidak datang, entah apa jadinya kedua rak yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan Si Bunsu Uchiha. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Aku tak butuh bantuan."

Tsunade terkekeh. "Buang egomu, bocah. Kau sedang mencari gulungan mengenai gerhana matahari absolut, kan?"

Pertanyaan terakhir mengusik Sasuke. Ia membalikan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Tsunade, wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang telah senja.

"Informasi mengenai gerhana matahari absolut adalah rahasia milik keluarga Senju," ujarnya lagi seraya memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan hitam yang begitu kuno.

Sasuke lalu menerima gulungan berwarna hitam yang diserahkan Tsunade padanya.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin memberikan informasi rahasia milik keluarga Senju padamu, tapi aku mendengar kau begitu gigih mencarinya selama berhari-hari di sini sampai tidak pulang, karena itu aku tergerak untuk memberikannya padamu."

"..."

"Berterimakasihlah pada Naruto, dia yang menceritakannya padaku."

Naruto ... sekali lagi sahabatnya itu memberikan bantuan. Tak dapat disangkal kalau Naruto juga termasuk salah satu orang yang paling kehilangan setelah kematian Sakura. Berbekal rasa kesepian yang telah menggerogoti jiwanya, serta kepercayaan dari Naruto dan Tsunade, ia akan mencoba bertaruh pada legenda tersebut. Ah, satu orang lagi, Nara Shikamaru. Pria itulah yang menemukan legenda ini.

oOo

Melalui gulungan kuno milik Tsunade, Sasuke menjadi tahu kalau gerhana matahari absolut hanya terjadi setiap 500 tahun sekali. Catatan itu menjelaskan kalau gerhana matahari absolut terjadi pada saat puncak musim panas. Ciri-ciri yang menandakan gerhana matahari absolut adalah matahari yang bersinar lebih terik dari biasanya, suhu pada saat itu adalah suhu panas tertinggi yang pernah dialami di bumi. Saat itu, matahari akan terlihat tiga kali lebih besar dari ukurannya semula. Lalu, burung-burung gagak akan beterbangan memenuhi langit. Saking panasnya, perlahan-lahan semua orang akan kehilangan kesadaran selama beberapa saat sampai gerhana matahari absolut berakhir. Saat gerhana matahari absolut terjadi, hanya titik nol bumi yang tidak terpengaruh dengan hawa panas yang luar biasa menyengat. Titik nol bumi, titik di mana awal adalah akhir dan akhir adalah awal.

Jika perhitungan Sasuke tak salah, maka tahun ini adalah tahun di mana gerhana matahari absolut akan terjadi. Saat di mana ia memiliki harapan untuk mengembalikan Haruno Sakura ke dunia.

"Titik nol bumi, titik di mana awal adalah akhir dan akhir adalah awal," diulangnya lagi petunjuk mengenai titik nol bumi.

_Titik di mana awal adalah akhir dan akhir adalah awal._

Sasuke yang sudah kelelahan menyebabkan konsentrasinya sedikit berkurang. Petunjuk itu seperti sebuah teka-teki. Di mana ia harus menemukan sebuah tempat yang menjadi titik awal maupun titik akhir. Waktunya sudah semakin sempit. Setahu Sasuke, puncak musim panas atau _Geshi_ jatuh pada tanggal 23 Juli. Berarti waktunya hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi dimulai besok. Tiga hari yang menentukan segalanya.

.

oOo

.

-3 hari sebelum terjadinya gerhana matahari absolut -

Berbeda dengan biasanya, hari ini Sasuke sarapan dengan cukup lahap. Seminggu berada di perpustakaan memang menguras staminanya. Karin, Juugo atau Suigetsu memang rutin mengantarkan makanan untuknya dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya di kepolisian, tapi seminggu tanpa tidur yang cukup membuatnya sedikit kecapekan.

Tadi malam pria itu pulang dengan wajah yang tak seperti biasanya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk tidur, mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya, menjaga daya konsentrasinya agar tetap penuh. Semua ini demi satu hal: memecahkan petunjuk titik nol bumi.

Sehabis sarapan, ia kembali membaca gulungan hitam tersebut di kamarnya. Mencoba menyelami, tempat manakah yang dimaksud di dalam catatan. Berbagai tempat yang pernah ia datangi mau pun ia dengar masuk ke dalam spekulasinya. Sayang, tak satu pun dari tempat-tempat tersebut yang memecahkan misteri titik nol bumi.

.

oOo

.

-2 hari sebelum gerhana matahari absolut -

Sasuke mendesah frustrasi. Semua tempat yang sudah ia telusuri tidak memberikan petunjuk apa-apa. Titik nol bumi adalah kunci dari semuanya.

"Sasuke," panggil Karin yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kamar Sasuke terlihat berantakan karena kertas-kertas berisi coretan lelaki itu yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari gulungan kuno yang berada di tangannya.

"Kauyakin ini akan berhasil? Maksudku ... ini hanyalah legenda yang belum jelas kebenarannya."

"..."

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau kehilangan—"

"Pergi." Ucapan dingin itu membekukan Karin.

Gadis itu menatap miris pada bahu tegap pria yang amat dicintainya itu. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke bisa percaya pada legenda Dewa Indra? Sasuke yang sangat logis, Sasuke yang sangat percaya pada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke yang tak percaya pada takhyul, Sasuke yang seperti itu malah percaya dan mempertaruhkan banyak hal pada legenda yang dianggap Karin begitu konyol. Apa Sasuke sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya karena begitu frustrasi? Apa Sasuke sebegitu terpuruknya karena kematian gadis itu? Sebenarnya sebesar apa arti seorang Haruno Sakura bagi Uchiha Sasuke?

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, jangan konyol. Dia sudah meninggalkan dunia ini. Jika kau ingin penerang dalam kegelapanmu kembali, cobalah terima orang lain seperti kau menerima _dia_."

.

oOo

.

-1 hari sebelum gerhana matahari absolut-

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Tindakannya ini konyol? Benar. Ini memang konyol karena ia saat ini tidak terlihat seperti dirinya lagi.

Lalu, apa salahnya? Ia hanyalah seorang pria yang ingin mengembalikan seorang gadis ke dalam kehidupannya.

_Titik di mana awal adalah akhir dan akhir adalah awal._

Titik itu bisa berada di mana saja. Bumi ini bulat seperti lingkaran. Titik akhir sebuah lingkaran adalah titik di mana lingkaran itu berasal. Sasuke membuat sebuah titik pada kertas putih menggunakan kuas, membuat garis melengkung, membentuk lingkaran sempurna di mana titik akhir lingkaran tersebut kembali pada titik awalnya.

Lingkaran, ya. Sasuke teringat pada sebuah simbol berwarna putih yang berada pada pundak tegar seorang wanita. Lingkaran berwarna putih yang memberi corak pada baju merah yang selalu dikenakan gadis itu. Haruno Sakura adalah titik awal dan akhirnya. Titik di mana cintanya bermula dan berakhir. Cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhirnya.

Ia kembali teringat pada perkataan Karin semalam.

"_Jika kau ingin penerang dalam kegelapanmu kembali, cobalah terima orang lain seperti kau menerima dia."_

Sasuke sudah tak mungkin bisa menerima orang lain, karena gadis itu adalah titik awal dan akhirnya. Awal dari penyesalan yang mungkin saja dapat membuat ia berakhir dengan terjebak pada kenangan gadis itu seumur hidup.

Pria itu bertekad untuk mengembalikan pelitanya ke dunia. Ia dapat menggantungkan harapannya pada legenda ini. Lantas, di manakah tempat itu berada?

.

oOo

.

-23 Juli, hari terjadinya gerhana matahari absolut-

Sejak matahari menampakan dirinya pada saat fajar, saat itulah Sasuke semakin diburu oleh waktu. Ia belum menemukan di mana titik nol bumi berasal. Bagaimana kalau tempat itu bukan berada di Konoha? Bisa saja titik nol berada di Sunagakure, Iwagakure, atau bisa juga di Kumogakure.

_Titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi._

Kata-kata tersebut semakin membombardir pikirannya. Kepalanya semakin terasa berat karena tidak diistirahatkan selama tiga hari terakhir. Tanpa hasil, benarkah?

Ah, bahkan Naruto, Kakashi, dan Tsunade tidak menanyakan perkembangan apa-apa dari pencariannya selama ini. Huh, apa Nara sialan itu mempermainkannya? Apa mereka semua mempermainkannya?

"Kaulihat? Ini sudah tengah hari dan tak ada apa-apa," dengus Karin. "Kembalilah ke realita, Sasuke."

Gadis itu terlihat gemas karena Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan kata-katanya. Pria itu tetap diam, tidak menanggapi.

"Legenda itu tidak nyata. Kalau legenda itu nyata, Naruto dan yang lainnya pasti akan membantumu. Mereka membiarkanmu agar kausadar, Haruno Sakura sudah mati. Mati!"

Pada saat itu juga Sasuke berbalik, matanya telah berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga koma. _Sharingan_-nya telah diaktifkan.

"Kaumau membunuhku? Silakan asal kau tidak lagi hidup pada dunia semu yang kauciptakan sendiri, terimalah kalau dia sudah tak ada di dunia ini."

Kenapa Sasuke belum sadar juga kalau Karin—dan yang lainnya—peduli padanya? Hari ini memang puncak musim panas. Suhu memang lebih panas dari sebelumnya, tapi tak ada bedanya dengan puncak musim panas yang ada di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tak ada yang berubah. Legenda itu tetaplah sebuah legenda yang hanya menjadi cerita, tak akan menjadi nyata. Naruto dan yang lainnya pasti membiarkan Sasuke berusaha keras sampai titik darah penghabisannya, hingga pada saatnya nanti Sasuke menyerah karena legenda itu tak terjadi, maka di situlah anggota terakhir klan Uchiha itu akan sadar kalau Sakura memang tak akan kembali. Gadis itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

Karin juga sangat yakin, kalau Sasuke pasti lupa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

_Sakura, sudah tak ada di dunia ini ..._

Pria itu diam, berbalik membelakangi gadis berambut merah yang semakin kesal.

Karin bahkan hampir memberontak saat Suigetsu menariknya turun.

Legenda Dewa Indra. Apa ini memang rencana Naruto dan yang lainnya agar ia sadar kalau Sakura tak akan kembali? Matahari terik perlahan-lahan menuruni takhtanya. Tak ada yang terjadi, tak ada gerhana, apalagi gerhana matahari absolut.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Lelah. Mungkin memang ia harus menyerah. Ia memejamkan matanya. Senyum itu, mata hijau jernih itu, wajah manis itu, sosok itu hadir di dalam benaknya. Benarkah ia sudah tak bisa menemukan sosok Haruno Sakura lagi?

"Apa aku sudah tak punya kesempatan untuk menebus dosaku padamu?" lirihnya tertahan.

Tengah hari telah lewat, petang datang menjelang.

Jangankan menemukan titik nol bumi, gerhana matahari pun sama sekali tak terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ya, mungkin ini saatnya ia menyerah ..._

_... dan belajar menerima bahwa Haruno Sakura tak akan pernah kembali._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade, Naruto, dan Shikamaru berkumpul di ruangan Hokage. Saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Semoga kita berhasil. Aku hanya ingin dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang semula," Naruto mendesah. "Terima kasih Nenek Tsunade, terima kasih Shikamaru."

"Aku menemukan buku dan gulungan itu tidak sengaja, tidak kuduga kau akan menggunakannya untuk mengakali Sasuke," timpal Shikamaru. Walaupun ia tak suka pada Sasuke, Shikamaru bukanlah manusia picik yang tega melihat orang lain terus tenggelam dalam penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak-anak yang sedang bermain menunjuk ke langit.

Orang dewasa yang berada di luar rumah terbelalak menatap angkasa.

Para ninja yang sedang berlatih segera menghentikan latihannya.

Yang masih berada di dalam rumah bergegas ke luar rumah.

Suatu fenomena alam sedang terjadi.

"**KOAAAAK ... KOAAAAK ... KOAAAAAKKK ..."**

Suara burung gagak memekik, begitu kencang sampai semua orang harus menutup telinga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pada sore hari, tanpa diduga siapa pun, burung gagak beterbangan menutupi langit Konoha. Langit menjadi berwarna hitam saking banyaknya kawanan gagak. Temperatur naik dengan drastis sampai membuat kulit seperti akan melepuh. Semua orang merintih saking panasnya, seperti dipanggang dalam oven raksasa.

Mata Sasuke melebar saat melihat ukuran matahari yang membesar menjadi tiga kali ukuran asalnya.

Legenda itu nyata! Legenda itu memang nyata!

Kalau begitu, sekarang, di manakah titik nol itu berada?

Ke mana ia harus pergi mencari?

Fenomena ini membuat tenaga Sasuke kembali terisi penuh. Tak dipedulikannya panas yang begitu menyengat. Sekarang juga, ia harus menemukan di mana titik nol bumi sebelum semuanya terlambat. Padahal tadi ia sempat merasa putus asa. Hampir memutuskan untuk menyerah. Sasuke hampir lupa kalau di gulungan tersebut tidak tercatat jam berapa gerhananya akan terjadi.

Sekaranglah saatnya, ia harus bergerak cepat.

_Titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi._

Di mana termpat itu berada?

_Titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi._

Ke mana Sasuke harus mencari tempat tersebut?

_Titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi._

Waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi sebelum gerhana matahari absolut terbentuk dengan sempurna.

_Titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi._

Hanya inilah kesempatan terakhir Sasuke.

_Titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi, titik nol bumi._

"AAAAAARGH!" suara teriakan suigetsu terdengar paling kencang. "PANAS! AKU INGIN BERADA DI DALAM AIR, SUNGAI, DANAU, AIR TERJUN, APA SAJA ASALKAN TERHINDAR DARI RASA PANAS INI!"

_Air terjun._

_Air terjun._

_Air terjun._

_Titik di mana awal adalah akhir dan akhir adalah awal._

_Air terjun._

_Benar juga ..._

_... LEMBAH AKHIR!_

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa pada keberadaan Lembah Akhir? Tempat yang begitu bersejarah baginya.

Akhir adalah awal dan awal adalah akhir. Jika benar titik nol bumi berada di Lembah Akhir, maka Haruno Sakura dapat terlahir kembali ke dunia.

Rasa panas semakin menyengat, bahkan hampir semua orang tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri atau duduk. Mereka terbaring sambil merintih kesakitan.

Tak terkecuali dengan Sasuke. Rasa panas ini juga menggerogotinya. Tapi, ia tetap tak peduli. Pria itu membentuk _Susanoo_ untuk menghalau panas, cukup efektiv, sama seperti dulu ia menggunakan _Susanoo_ untuk menghindari justsu Madara. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, ia memanggil Aoda. Memerintahkan ular raksasa itu untuk membawanya ke Lembah Akhir sesegera mungkin.

Matahari telah tertutup setengah saat Sasuke masih berada di dalam perjalanan. Suhu yang begitu tinggi ini juga menyebabkan gerakan Aoda menjadi lebih lambat.

"Cepat, Aoda!" perintah pemuda itu lagi.

Mereka diburu waktu. Jangan sampai mereka terlambat. Satu detik begitu berharga saat ini.

Lembah Akhir sudah di depan mata.

Patung Madara dan Hashirama telah terlihat.

Sedikit lagi.

Sebentar lagi.

Argh! Ular raksasa itu terjatuh. Tak sadarkan diri. Karenanya pria itu mengumpat.

Kesadaran Sasuke juga semakin berkurang.

Pandangannya semakin menggelap.

_Tidak._

_Jangan sekarang._

Pria itu terus memaksakan diri untuk berlari.

Ia sudah sampai di sini.

Sebentar lagi ia berhasil.

Ia tak boleh gagal sekarang.

Uugh! Tubuhnya terjatuh saat ia telah berada di puncak kepala patung Uchiha Madara.

Keanehan terjadi. Kepalanya tak lagi sakit, pandangannya juga kembali jelas, dan tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi merasakan panas yang membara.

Ia telah sampai pada titik nol bumi!

Saat Sasuke menyadari hal itu, matahari telah tertutup dengan sempurna. Kegelapan total melingkupi seisi bumi. Gerhana matahari absolut telah terjadi.

.

oOo

.

Beberapa lama Sasuke menunggu namun kegelapan ini tak mau sirna.

Langit tiba-tiba bergemuruh seperti akan terbelah. Petir menyambar dengan begitu dahsyatnya. Lidah-lidah api seperti menari di angkasa. Sasuke merasakan _chakra_ yang sangat menekan, _chakra_ milik Madara dan Kaguya pun tak sehebat ini.

Langit yang terbelah itu lalu menampakan sosok besar yang begitu agung. Petir yang melingkupinya semakin menampakkan keagungan sosok itu. Legenda itu tak bohong, Dewa Indra menunjukkan dirinya pada saat terjadinya gerhana matahari absolut!

"Ah, keturunan Indra Ootsutsuki rupanya," gumam Sang Dewa, "ini pertama kalinya ada manusia yang sanggup bertahan pada hari kemunculanku."

"Aku membaca legenda itu. Kembalikan Haruno Sakura ke dunia."

Dewa itu tertawa. Manusia ini tak punya rasa hormat rupanya. Manusia yang begitu kerdil di hadapannya ini sama sekali tak mengenal adat. Manusia hina ini berani memerintah dewa? Namun, Sang Dewa cukup mengagumi keberanian sosok manusia yang menatapnya tanpa ragu sedikit pun ini.

"Dasar sombong. Baiklah sesuai janji dalam legenda itu, aku akan mengembalikan satu jiwa dari surga untuk terlahir kembali ke dunia."

"..."

"Apa yang bisa kaukorbankan untuk mengembalikan gadis itu ke dunia?"

Pengorbanan? Di dalam gulungan itu sama sekali tidak tertulis mengenai pengorbanan untuk meminta sebuah jiwa dilahirkan kembali.

"Wahai manusia, aku cukup kagum dengan keberanianmu. Tapi, kau harus tetap menukar hal terpenting bagimu dengan jiwa yang akan dilahirkan kembali."

Sasuke tercekat.

"Aku tidak menerima pengorbanan berupa nyawa lain."

Sepertinya bagi Sang Dewa, pengorbanan nyawa tidaklah menarik. Dewa Indra sepertinya tidak main-main. Langit yang tadinya gelap kini seperti memberikan penglihatan padanya. Mata kelamnya menangkap Haruno Sakura sedang bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya serta Itachi. Gadis itu lalu menoleh, tersenyum dengan senyum yang teramat manis—membuat Sang Uchiha kembali merasakan kehangatan di dalam hatinya.

"Ambil mataku," jawab Sasuke mantap. Pandangannya terus fokus pada sosok yang masih tersenyum manis di atas sana.

Mata adalah hal paling penting baginya. Tanpa itu ia tak akan bisa melihat. Sasuke juga tak akan bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan _sharingan_. Tak akan ada _Amaterasu,_ tak ada _Susanoo_ atau jutsu-jutsu hebatnya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kegelapan mulai melingkupinya. Uchiha Sasuke, tak dapat melihat apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gerhana matahari absolut berakhir. Semua orang yang tadinya pingsan kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Panas yang menyengat sudah tak ada, sebagai gantinya hanya ada udara malam yang menyejukkan. Langit penuh dengan taburan bintang. Begitu indah. Semuanya bangun perasaan bingung, tak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Huaaaaa!"

Sorak-sorai kegembiraan menggema saat di langit terjadi hujan meteor yang begitu indah.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Bingung akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sepertinya legenda itu memang benar," ujar Shikamaru yang begitu takjub menatap hujan meteor. Sama halnya dengan Shikamaru, Naruto dan Tsunade juga ikut takjub menatap langit yang kini bermandikan cahaya.

Hujan meteor, tanda bahwa sebuah janji akan segera digenapi.

.

oOo

.

Keesokan harinya, laporan bahwa Sasuke menghilang sampai pada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pencarian selama dua bulan sama sekali tidak menemukan hasil. Naruto telah meminta bantuan pada Gaara. Kazekage termuda itu langsung mengerahkan pasukan untuk membantu Konoha menemukan Sasuke. Banyak rumor yang telah beredar. Ada yang secara terang-terangan menyampaikan ketakutan kalau Sasuke akan kembali berkhianat. Ketakutan itu semakin lama semakin tak terbendung. Ketakutan itu bukannya tak beralasan, Sasuke pernah menjadi penjahat paling berbahaya, menghianati desa, bukannya tak mungkin ia kembali berkhianat, kan?

Pertemuan para _Kage_ kembali dilakukan di Konoha untuk membahas mengenai Sasuke. Desas-desus yang beredar tentang Sasuke yang kembali berkhianat membuat resah banyak pihak. Keresahan itu bahkan terasa sampai ke desa-desa lain, mengingat kemampuan Sasuke yang sangat patut untuk diperhitungkan.

Saat itulah pria itu muncul. Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dalam keadaan yang sangat berbeda. Ia mengenakan jubah yang terbuat dari kulit harimau. Yang paling berbeda adalah matanya. Kedua mata yang biasa memberikan tatapan tajam itu kini terpejam. Anehnya, Sasuke berjalan dengan begitu santai melewati kerumunan orang. Pria itu seperti tak kesulitan melangkah dengan mata yang tertutup seperti itu.

"Teme, ke mana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Mengasah inderaku yang lain."

"Ada apa dengan matamu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ini adalah pengorbanannya demi gadis itu. Demi Haruno Sakura. Kehilangan penglihatan membuat inderanya yang lain lebih peka. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara sekecil apa pun, tubuhnya dapat merasakan _chakra_ semua makhluk hidup sampai pada level paling lemah. Ia bahkan bisa menangkap getaran yang dipancarkan oleh semua benda sehingga ia tidak kesulitan untuk melakukan apa saja. Kini, tak dapat melihat sama sekali bukan masalah untuknya.

Telinganya yang sangat peka itu mendengar Nara Shikamaru yang ditarik pergi secara tak sabaran oleh seseorang. Menangkap pergerakan dari dua oang yang berbeda gender. Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Uchiha Sasuke juga mendeteksi _chakra_ lain di antara pasangan berbeda usia itu, _chakra _yang masih kecil namun kuat, _chakra _yang sama dengan seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu kedatangannya kembali.

"Ada apa, Temari?" serunya malas. Gadis berkuncir empat yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak perang berakhir itu terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Aku harus segera memberitahumu," kakak tertua Gaara itu mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum berbisik, "Aku hamil."

Dan Uchiha Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum—sangat tipis.

.

.

.

.

_Tak masalah aku tak dapat melihatmu lagi, aku masih menyimpan bayanganmu di hati dan pikiranku._

_Tak masalah aku tak dapat menggunakan Sharingan, aku tetaplah seorang ninja yang hebat._

_Tak masalah aku tak bisa mendapat cahaya, karena kaulah cahayaku._

_Tak masalah aku tak bisa menggunakan penglihatanku, aku masih memiliki indera yang lain._

_Aku tak akan takut pada kegelapan abadi, karena dengan kehadiranmu saja aku sudah mendapat terangku sendiri._

_Tak masalah kini aku tak sempurna, asal ada kau yang melengkapiku._

_Hanya dengan kehadiranmu saja aku akan kembali merasa utuh._

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:  
Happy birthday, Ayam. Segera jadi pair canon sama Sakura, ya. Jangan Tsundere lagi, pas ada Naruto dan Kakashi aja sok cuek sama Sakura, pas mereka ga ada malah sosoan nolongin :3

Happy birthday juga Hanhan. Sorry kecepatan 2 hari wkwk ... moga cepat sembuh dari sakit delusi berkepanjangannya, ya ;)

Legenda di fict ini cuma fiksi buatan saya, kok :D ini terisnpirasi waktu nonton Mahabharata pada Papa Pandu dan Mama Kunti dikasih anak sama dewa-dewa #tsaaaah #dilempar

Mau nebar kembang dulu ah, ini pertama kalinya bisa bikin canon SasuSaku yang seriusssss #nangis #nebarkembang #nebarduit #melukGaara

Sepertinya kalau fict ini dilanjutkan akan ada kisah Om-om kece dan gadis remaja wkwkwk #gelundungan

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca, mind to review?

Karena banyak yang nanya di review, FYI: Sakuranya tidak muncul karena dia masih ada di dalam kandungan Temari.


End file.
